This invention relates to an electrostatically controllable electromechanical display device for use in light transmissive and light reflective displays.
The prior art contains various examples of electrostatic display elements. One type of device such as is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,984,683 and 3,553,364 includes light valves having flaps extending parallel with the approaching light, with each flap electrostatically divertable to an oblique angle across the light path for either a transmissive or reflective display. U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,997 discloses an electrode which is electrostatically wrapped about a curved fixed electrode to affect the light reflective character of the fixed electrode. Further prior art such as is described in ELECTRONICS, Dec. 7, 1970, pp. 78-83 and I.B.M. Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Vol. 13, No. 3, August 1970, uses an electron gun to electrostatically charge selected portions of a deformable material and thereby alter its light transmissive or reflective properties.